Dishonored: Un nuevo marcado
by Maximo474
Summary: One-shot Modern AU; mi nombre es Gabriel Rodriguez y esta es mi historia de como toda mi vida cambio y todo gracias a una marca


N/A: Este es mi primer One-Shot, Modern AU de Dishonored con mi propio OC, una simple idea que tuve un dia

Aclarando, no soy dueño de Dishonored, los OC son totalmente míos

Dishonored: Un nuevo marcado

Mi nombre es Gabriel Rodriguez, y esta es mi historia de como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cambie toda mi vida por completo, originalmente yo era un simple adolescente de Mexico, que vive una normal vida cotidiana, nada mas que a diferencia de casi todos yo era mas educado, responsable y respetuoso con todas las personas, pero todo cambio desde esa simple reunión,todo era tan tranquilo como siempre, mis tíos y tías hablando con mis padres, y yo simplemente hablando con mis primos y primas, pero entre todos ellos siempre estaba mi favorita, mi prima Victoria, cuando ella no bajo para saludar, decidí tomar iniciativa e ir a su misma habitación, aunque algunas personas la juzgaban solo por su interés en lo misterioso y culto, yo la seguía respetando a tal nivel de como si fuera una hermana para mi, al entrar el cuarto estaba como yo creía, con una decoración extraña posiblemente sacada de un culto antiguo, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue la pintura de perfil de un extraño hombre de cabello castaño y ojos marrones, que igual tenia una cara seria, como si te siguiera esa mirada a cualquier lugar y vestía una extraña vestimenta posiblemente del siglo XVII y justo abajo de este, Yacía una especie de altar con lo que parecía ser una runa hecha de huesos, en el transcurso del día, todo fue tan normal como esperaría, todos nos reunimos, hablamos de asuntos de interés que nos había pasado y comíamos, al llegar a mi casa ya solo me estaba preparando para mi escuela y ya me preparaba para dormir, pero con el transcurso del tiempo, sentía que era visto por alguien o algo.

Un poco después de haber dormido, repentinamente había despertados sin poder volver a dormir, y solo por instinto, me levante de mi cama y estaba decidido a tomar algo, hasta que me di cuenta que estaba soñando, en este sueño yo estaba alrededor de lo que parecían ser ruinas flotando en el vació y lo único que podía hacer era seguir un camino que estaba flotando en el vació, seguí caminando hasta que el camino termino en una especie de kiosko hecho de piedra, pasaron unos segundos hasta que apareció un hombre flotando en medio del kiosko, algo que ademas me llamo la atención fue el hecho de que este hombre era idéntico al hombre de la pintura.

-Saludos Gabriel-dijo el hombre

-Quien eres tu?, porque estoy aquí?- pregunte

-Tu ya me viste Gabriel, acaso tu prima no te contó sobre mi?- me respondió, a lo cual yo negué con la cabeza y espere que hablara

-Entonces me presento, yo soy "el forastero" y tu Gabriel, tu muy pronto vas a estar involucrado en una serie de eventos que incumbirán de vital importancia a tu país, yo te daré las herramientas para cumplir con tu destino, y lo único que tienes que hacer es entretenerme en esta serie de eventos futuro- el me respondió

Esa respuesta me había traído mas preguntas que respuestas y no podía dejar de pensar la clase de eventos que estaba diciendo,

Rápidamente le pregunte -pero por que yo?, que tengo de especial?, y por que no puede hacerlo mi prima si ella sabe mas?-

Pasaron pocos segundos para que me respondiera, -por que tu eres único, la clase de eventos a los que te enfrentaras estarán llenos de decisiones difíciles que cualquiera no podría decidir bajo presión, sin mencionar que ya te he observado como eres tu, yo veo toda tu vida, eres una persona llena de honor, responsabilidad y respeto mutuo, y la ultima vez que vi esas características fue hace mas de 200 años, y con respecto a tu prima, tal vez me conozca y ella quiere mi atención, pero si de verdad quiere mi atención, debería intentar ser mas interesante como tu-

El resto de la conversación fue una explicación sobre quien era, aprendí que era una deidad olvidada desde hace mas de 100 años, hasta que se fijo en mi desde el altar de mi prima, me dijo que llegaría a cambias el país y al final dependería de mi si acabaría ayudándolo o al final podría llevarlo a una ruina total, pero para empezar esta clases de sucesos inesperados, debería aceptar ciertos "regalos" suyos,

-Al final, todo dependerá de ti, ¿seras capaz de salvar a los que mas aprecias y hacer un bien común?, ¿o tus acciones llevaran todo a una gran cadena de desastres desafortunados?-, dudoso me acerco a el y al final acepto,

-En ese caso, te presento ante ti, la marca que tendrás que cargar-, A continuación pude sentir un dolor en mi mano izquierda,

-¿Que es este ardor que no quema o congela?- Al terminar pude ver y la marca que tenia en la mano, reconociéndola como la misma marca en la runa de mi prima,

-En un pasado, varios seguidores tallaban mi marca en huesos de ballena en honor a mi y aquellos que la poseían en sus brazos o eran marcados seleccionados por mi mismo, o eran seguidores de estos mismos marcados- Hablo el forastero continuando -Que este día se marque como mi regreso contigo, espero un buen espectáculo-

Cuando proseguí con mi camino por la ruinas pude usar por primera vez esta nueva habilidad que me concedía algo parecido al tele transporte, siguiendo mas adelante me encontré junto a un altar con un artefacto que se parecía a un corazón, donde poco después apareció el forastero cerca de mi -¿recuerdas la runa que posee tu prima?, esas runas poseen un poder oculto que solo los marcado como tu son capaces de usar, un poder que te ayudara para obtener habilidades mas haya de tu imaginación, para encontrarlos te daré algo que te servirá especialmente , el corazón de un ser vivo moldeado con mis manos, pero igual te ayudara para desvelar los diferentes secretos que hay ocultos dentro de tu entorno- mientras sigo caminando el me sigue hablando -Esto aun no ha terminado, donde vas a ir estarás repleto de peligro, para ello te ayudaran diferentes maestros aquí, en tus sueños, personas que como tu fueron marcados, sigue adelante-

Seguí caminando hasta encontrarme con 3 diferentes personas, el primero era un hombre con cicatrices en su rostro que estaba aproximadamente en sus 40 años que vestía mayormente en negro junto con un saco rojo, el segundo fue otro hombre un poco mas viejo, con una barba poco frondosa y vestía de una manera casi elegante y mayormente en negro, y la tercera persona era una mujer aparentemente cerca de sus 30 años la cual vestía de una manera mucho mas elegante entre los 3, junto con un saco de un tono azul oscuro.

primero hablo el hombre del saco rojo -Saludos Gabriel, mi nombre es Daud, hace mucho tiempo fui marcado por el forastero desde que era joven y con el tiempo me converti en el mas notorio asesino de un antigo imperio, mas tarde cree mi propio gremio de asesinos, haciendo asesinatos y robos por dinero, creamos terror en nuestro imperio, yo te enseñare a pelear y crear miedo entre tus enemigos, inclusos en tus tiempos modernos, las antiguas lecciones pueden ser de mucha ayuda.-

luego hablo el segundo hombre -Saludos gabriel, mi nombre es Corvo Attano, durante mi juventud, fui conocido como el protector real de la emperatriz, hasta que la asesinaron por culpa de una conspiración y me inculparon a mi por ello, gracias a la marca del forastero, logre impartir justicia por la muerte de mi emperatriz sin tener que dejar una montaña de cadáveres en el proceso, actuando como un fantasma, ocultándome en las sombra, yo te enseñare a ocultarte de esa misma manera, y también te enseñare los secretos de la marca.-

Y por ultimo hablo la mujer -Saludos Gabriel, mi nombre es Emily Kaldwin, hace mucho tiempo Corvo protegía a mi madre, la emperatriz, pero por culpa de esa conspiración, la perdí a ella, cuando el caos en el imperio acabo gracias a Corvo, yo ascendí como la nueva emperatriz, pero aun con la presencia del peligro, el me entreno con sus mismas experiencias, hubo una paz momentánea, hasta que volvió a pasar, otra conspiración vino y me quitaron el imperio, pero gracias a la marca del forastero, me deshice de la conspiración y recupere mi trono, aprovechándome de toda oportunidad que tuve, ahora yo te enseñare a buscar y aprovechar las oportunidades que se te presenten en la vida, tanto en momentos de paz, como en momentos de pelea.-

Después de terminar, Corvo me hablo de nuevo -El entrenamiento aun no comenzara, pero aun así debes prepararte para cualquier cosa que venga.

-Busca tus posibles futuros aliados, aquellos en los que puedas confiar altamente- dijo Emily

-Y empieza a armarte y equiparte, pues no podrás recorrer tu camino si derramar sangre- dijo Daud

Ahora te dejamos ir, pero no puedes perder el tiempo, prepárate para los siguientes sucesos- dijo Corvo, y cuanto termino ya había despertado.

Cuando descubrí la marca del forastero en mi mano izquierda, me di cuenta que todo no fue solo un sueño, sintiéndome en contra del reloj, empece a intentar contactar con Victoria, si en alguien podía confiar bien, seria en ella, sin mencionar que ella sabrá de esto y no se creería que me volví loco, pero primero, lo mejor seria ocultar la marca por el momento, por suerte tenia unos vendajes. Cuando llegue con mi prima le explique todo, cada detalle desde el lugar en el que estaba, hasta las personas que me encontré, obviamente ella no me creyó en un principio, hasta que ella noto los vendajes en mi mano izquierda, y ahí le mostré la marca y le mostré lo que podía hacer.

Después de un momento de shock le empece a hablar -Dijeron que necesitaría aliados, se que puede ser que te pida mucho, pero no conozco a nadie mas que sepa de esto ademas de ti-

-Muy bien- Dijo Victoria simplemente sin que me dejara terminar.

-¿En serio?- Dije estupefacto, sin creer que seria tan fácil.

-por supuesto- Ella dijo -He querido relacionarme con esto desde hace tiempo, no voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad, y afortunadamente para ti, conozco mas gente que cree en esta clase de cosas y si estarían dispuestos a ayudar.-

Aun después de esa conversación, no me podía creer lo que estaba pasando, todos los sucesos que he tenido desde la noche anterior parecían irreales, pero aquí estoy ahora, posiblemente a punto de enfrentarme al mundo, o al menos a una parte de el, si lo que dijo el forastero es cierto, entonces posiblemente no tengo mucho tiempo, me empezare a equipar gracias a los aliados que haré, y empezare a entrenar gracias a Corvo, Emily y Daud, dejare mi huella en el mundo, derribando la corrupción de mi país, atacando a los criminales y protegiendo a los inocentes, y aunque ya no me necesiten en momento de mi historia, simplemente esperare, entre las sombras.

N/A: Lamento si esto puede ser muy corto y el final muy apresurado. Acepto comentarios y criticas, si quieren posiblemente lo extendere y lo vuelva una historia completa.


End file.
